My Butler's
by Dev Severra
Summary: AU/ Bagaimana jika ada butler tampan disampingmu? Itu 'lah yang tengah dirasakan oleh seorang gadis keras kepala bernama Haruno Sakura, yang dikelilingi oleh lima butler tampan –tunggu! Lima? What the hell / Sakura-harem/humor gagal.
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO** © **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **My Butlers** © **Lady UchiHaruno**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **WARNING**

 **Sakura-Harem**

 **.**

 **AU/OOC/Typo/Humor gagal/rateT/dll**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy reading^^**

 **.**

* * *

"APA?"

Suara nyaring seorang gadis mengelegar ke penjuru ruangan mewah luas bergaya victorian modern. Tampak sesosok pria paruh baya duduk bersender dikursi dengan tenang. Sesekali menyeruput kopinya pelan, seolah tidak peduli nada keberatan sang gadis.

Berbeda hal-nya dengan gadis itu, berulang kali ia menghembuskan napas gusar. Ada raut tidak suka mendengar perintah pria paruh baya itu. Emerald-nya menatap lurus wajah penuh garis penuaan yang tidak bisa disembunyikan.

 _"Jii-chan,_ aku mohon. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi," ucap sang gadis berambut softpink tersebut. Tangannya merangkup ke depan dada meminta belas kasihan. Manik emerald-nya membulat dengan setitik air mata. Oh, jurus puppy eyes.

Pria paruh baya yang disebut kakek itu 'pun menghela napas. Sungguh, betapa susahnya membuat cucu kesayangannya menuruti segala perintahnya. Jika cucunya bisa keras kepala, maka ia juga bisa. "Tidak."

Namun sepertinya sang gadis tidak menyerah. Ia melangkah mendekati kakeknya. Lalu memijit pelan bahu pria paruh baya itu. _"Jii-chan,_ Saki janji, tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Ya ya?"

Walaupun sang kakek merasa keenakan, ia tetap tidak akan menarik perkataannya. "Tidak bisa gulaliku, kau tetap akan dijaga oleh orang kepercayaan kakek. Lagipula kau sudah berulang kali berjanji pada kakek. Dan ini yang terakhir kalinya."

Gadis musim semi itu menghentikan pijatannya setelah memukul pelan bahu sang kakek. Bibirnya mengecurut dengan pipi yang mengembung. "Tapi –"

"Maaf menganggu anda, Jiraya- _sama._ Mereka sudah menunggu di ruang tengah," ujar seorang pria dengan goresan diwajahnya menginterupsi percakapan majikannya.

Jiraya berdehem. Ia melirik cucunya yang masih merajuk. "Baiklah, suruh mereka menunggu. Aku dan cucuku akan menemuinya sebentar lagi. Terima kasih Ibiki," Ibiki 'pun mengangguk. Ia membungkuk hormat sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Ayo Sakura, mereka sudah datang."

Sakura hanya bisa mengernyitkan alis. Namun belum sempat berkomentar, ia sudah ditarik Jiraya ke ruang tengah.

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan itu terdapat deretan sofa melingkar berwarna putih gading dengan karpet merah di bawahnya. Sebuah meja kaca dengan hiasan bermacam buah sebagai pusatnya. Ruangan itu terhubung dengan tangga spiral yang juga dilapisi karpet merah. Pilar-pilar penyangga berbentuk patung menghiasi mansion itu. Berberapa maid dan bodyguard berjajar rapi disudut ruangan. Mereka membungkuk saat majikanya melewatinya.

Sakura melangkah bosan mengikuti Jiraya. Emerald-nya mengerling ke penjuru ruangan. Ia meringis saat menabrak punggung Jiraya. Ah, ternyata sudah sampai.

 _"Konnichiwa_ Jiraya- _sama."_

Sakura mengerutkan dahi binggung. Ia tidak bisa melihat karena tertutupi punggung Jiraya. Namun ia bisa mendengar suara berat berberapa nada tengah menyapa Jiraya. Karena penasaran, ia sedikit mengintip dan menemukan seorang pria tampan berpakaian butler.

Emerald bertemu onyx. Mata kelam pria itu seakan menjeratnya. Bisa dilihat wajah Sakura bersemu merah karena terpesona akan pria tampan berambut raven yang mencuat itu. Sakura tersentak kaget saat ucapan Jiraya membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Dia Sakura, cucuku. Sakura akan menjadi majikan baru kalian. Jika terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk padanya, maka kepala kalian yang akan menjadi penggantinya," terang Jiraya tertawa.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Jiraya. Dan bukan hanya pria raven itu yang berada disana. Masih ada empat butler pria lainnya yang tidak kalah tampan pada yang dilihatnya pertama kali. Hmm jadi mereka yang akan menjadi butler-nya, –tunggu!

Mereka?!

Sakura menatap Jiraya dengan pandangan seolah meminta penjelasan. Namun Jiraya malah menepuk kepala gulalinya pelan. "Kau tenang saja cucuku, mereka akan menjagamu," ucap Jiraya tersenyum.

Sakura melotot. "Tapi, ah kupikir _Jii-chan_ akan menyuruhku memilih salah satu dari mereka."

"Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu," sahut Jiraya innocent. Memang Jiraya tidak pernah mengatakan seperti itu. Pria paruh baya yang mempunyai kekayaan melimpah itu hanya bilang bahwa Sakura akan dijaga oleh orang kepercayaannya, dan dia tidak bilang berapa jumlahnya. Sialan.

"T-tapi –"

"Tidak ada penolakan. Kakek hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu," tegas Jiraya menampakkan raut serius.

Sakura mendesah. "Tapi ini terlalu berlebihan _Jii-chan."_

Mana mungkin Sakura bisa tahan dengan kelima butler itu. Lalu bagaimana jika kekasihnya tahu? Oh _Kami-sama,_ Sakura memijit pangkal hidungnya.

Jiraya tersenyum menatap lembut Sakura. "Tidak ada yang berlebihan untukmu," lalu Jiraya menoleh, "kalian sudah tahu 'kan apa yang harus kalian kerjakan?" tanya Jiraya yang dibalas anggukan oleh kelima butler tampan itu.

"Nah, sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian dan tugas kalian satu persatu pada cucuku."

Salah satu pria dari kelima butler itu melangkah maju dengan cengiran diwajahnya. Ada tanda tiga garis luka dikedua belah pipinya. Butler berambut blonde itu 'pun membungkuk sopan, "Nama saya Uzu– Naruto, saya bertugas menyiapkan makanan yang sehat untuk anda, nona Sakura. Dan saya juga bertugas melindungi anda dari para lelaki _dattebayou,"_ ucapnya semangat, masih dengan senyum lima jarinya.

Sakura mengangguk malas.

Kemudian butler berkulit pucat dengan senyuman mautnya maju selangkah, "Nama saya Sai, saya bertugas menyiapkan segala keperluan nona. Dan melindungi nona."

Sakura mengangguk malas, lagi.

"Saya Neji, saya juga bertugas menyiapkan keperluan nona, dan melindungi nona," ucap pria berambut coklat panjang kalem.

Sakura masih mengangguk malas.

Pria berambut merah berwajah babyface membungkuk hormat, "Nama saya Sasori, bertugas mengantar jemput anda. Dan melindungi anda."

Sakura terdiam sebentar, sepertinya wajah pria bernama Sasori itu tidak asing. Tapi– ah sudahlah. Kemudian ia mengangguk malas.

"Hn. Sasuke."

 _What the hell?!_ Perkenalan macam apa itu? Oke Sakura akui, Sasuke memang lebih tampan dari yang lain, tapi pria itu sangat tidak sopan padanya. Bicaranya saja seperti hidup enggan, mati tak mau. Sakura jadi heran, kenapa orang yang dipilih kakeknya seperti itu.

Jiraya menepuk bahu Sakura, tersenyum kemudian berkata, "Sekarang kau sudah tahu nama mereka," Sakura mengangguk, "sekarang kakek bisa bekerja dengan tenang. Dan jangan bikin ulah lagi."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jiraya melangkah pergi menuju ruangannya, meninggalkan Sakura dengan kelima butler-nya yang masih berdiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur queen size miliknya. Emerald-nya tertutup, ia menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, seolah itu adalah hal yang langka. Semilir angin ringan dari luar balkon menerbangkan korden jendela dan menerpa wajah nya. Rasa kantuk tiba-tiba datang menyerangnya.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan kelima butler yang merangkap sebagai bodyguard-nya, ia berlari menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya. Mengabaikan pandangan binggung para pelayan yang menatapnya.

Sakura tidak habis pikir, apa yang ada diisi kepala kakeknya dan ia tidak bisa menebaknya. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah membuat para butler itu jera dan mendepak mereka jauh-jauh dari hidupnya. Hn, ide yang bagus.

Kemudian Sakura terlelap dalam tidurnya dengan sepasang tangan yang memijit kakinya.

–Tunggu!

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Tolong seseorang timpuk saya /plak. Oke, saya tengah dilanda kegalauan dan berakhir mengenaskan di atas ranjang dengan puluhan bungkus makanan.*bercanda* XD**

 **Saya tengah berpikir keras dengan kelanjutan fanfic saya yang lain. Namun sesuatu terjadi, negara api menyerang/ehem/ terlintas sebuah ide setelah melihat(?) para pria tampan yang berlalu lalang diotak saya, dan berakhir dengan fanfic gaje ini *daripadamubazir(?)***

 **Jika menemukan typo tolong beritahu saya ya? ;* ;* ;***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **My Butler's © Lady UchiHaruno**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **WARNING**

 **Sakura-harem**

 **.**

 **AU/OOC/Typo/Humor gagal/RateT/dll**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy Reading^^**

 **.**

* * *

 _Emerald_ Sakura melotot dan hampir copot. Sakura memandang horor sepasang tangan yang masih bertengger manis dikakinya sebelum melemparkan pandangannya ke arah pelaku. Salah satu dari _butler_ 'nya yang berambut _eboni_.

"Singkirkan tangan mesummu itu, dasar mayat!"

Yang diteriaki Sakura hanya bisa memasang senyum menawan, tapi itu semakin membuat Sakura menggeram marah. Ia menepis tangan Sai yang tak segera beranjak dari kakinya. Kemudian ia memberikan _deathglare_ pada keempat _butler_ -nya yang lain.

"Kenapa kalian ada di kamarku?!"

Napas Sakura memburu setelah mengeluarkan suaranya yang menggelegar. Ia menatap satu-persatu _butler_ -nya yang berdiri didepan kasur _queen size_ -nya dan mengabsennya. Hitam klimis, _check_! Coklat, _check_! Merah, _check_! _Raven_ , _check_!

–Tunggu!

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat?

Kenapa cuma ada empat? Bukannya Jiraiya mengerjakan lima _butler_ pria tampan pada Sakura?

Belum sempat Sakura berpikir, sesuatu yang hangat berembus menerpa tengkuknya. Sakura menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah dengan wajahnya memerah menahan emosi. Bahkan kepala merah muda Sakura sampai mengeluarkan asap.

Sakura menatap _butler_ kuningnya tajam, setajam pisau dapur. Ia melihat Naruto tengah menghembuskan napas bau-nya –seperti _ramen_?– dan berulang kali. Tak jarang sampai sesuatu yang basah mengenai wajah cantiknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Naruto menghentikan aksi meniupnya. Ia menatap _innocent_ pada Sakura yang baru saja meledak –lagi– padanya _._ "Ah nona, saya hanya ingin mengipasi anda. Anda terlihat begitu berkeringat setelah berteriak."

Sakura mengertakan giginya. Menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum tersenyum manis seraya menatap Naruto yang kini bergantian berkeringat. "Aa. Siapa namamu?"

"Na-na-naru –"

"Dia Naruto," sahut keempat _butler_ yang lain secara bersamaan. Memandang sang majikan dan temannya sambil tersenyum. Seolah mendukung apa yang akan dilakukan gadis musim semi itu.

Sakura mengangguk dengan seringai tipis. Lalu menggerakan tangannya menyuruh Naruto mendekat. "Kemarilah."

Suara manis Sakura terdengar mengerikan ditelinga Naruto membuatnya bergidik. Apalagi melihat aura hitam yang menguar jelas ditubuh gadis itu sangat 'lah menyeramkan. Susah payah ia menelan ludah takut dengan keringat dingin mengucur memenuhi wajahnya.

Dengan ragu, wajah Naruto perlahan mendekat.

Dan seringai Sakura 'pun melebar.

 **BUGH!**

Tubuh Naruto terhempas di atas lantai yang dilapisi karpet berwarna biru muda. Ia meringis kesakitan seraya memegang sebelah pipinya yang terkena bogeman mentah majikannya.

Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa gadis yang bertubuh mungil itu mempunyai kekuatan yang besar. Mungkin setelah ini, Naruto akan berpikir sepuluh kali untuk mengoda gadis merah muda itu.

Sakura menepukan tangannya. Senyum puas terpasang diwajah cantiknya setelah melihat hasil karyanya. Kemudian ia beranjak dari kasurnya, dan berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang menatap keempat _butler_ -nya yang sedari tadi menonton aksi-nya dalam diam.

"Itu 'lah akibatnya jika ada yang macam-macam denganku! Kalian paham?!"

Sai, Neji dan Sasori serempak mengangguk cepat, kecuali Sasuke yang masih diam.

"Bagus," ucap Sakura menyeringai kembali. Mengabaikan erangan kesakitan yang masih terdengar, gadis berambut senada bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu 'pun berjalan santai keluar kamar dengan langkah riang. Seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. _Poor_ Naruto.

"Mengerikan," gumam Sai yang disetujui anggukan Neji dan Sasori.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa memandang sosok Sakura yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu seraya menyeringai samar. "Hn."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tengah ruangan bergaya _Victorian_ yang menjadi ciri khas mansion Haruno, terdapat berbagai macam lauk pauk yang mengiurkan tersedia di atas meja yang menanjang. Dentingan pisau dan garpu menjadi alunan musik dikeheningan acara makan malam kediaman Haruno. Beberapa pelayan berdiri dengan kepala menunduk disudut ruangan, seolah menunggu acara makan malam tuannya selesai.

Jiraiya berdehem, untuk mendapatkan perhatian cucunya yang tengah memakan _beefsteak_ -nya dengan anggun. Tangan yang telah berkeriput dan menampakan tonjolan urat nadi itu 'pun meraih gelas yang berisikan _wine,_ lalu meneguknya pelan.

Sakura meletakan alat makannya. _Emerald_ -nya memandang lurus wajah sayu namun tegas Jiraiya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, seolah tak mengerti akan maksud Jiraiya yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ada apa _jii-chan_?"

Jiraiya meletakkan kembali gelasnya. Ia menatap cucunya yang telah tumbuh dewasa menjadi gadis yang cantik seperti mendiang ibunya, dan sifatnya yang keras kepala seperti mendiang ayahnya.

Jiraiya ingat sekali seorang bayi mungil yang pernah mengompoli jas yang ia kenakan dan saat itu ia 'pun jadi terlambat dalam acara _meeting_ yang mendadak dengan para kolega bisnisnya karena sibuk menenangkan bayi merah muda itu yang tidak mau ditinggal.

Ah, rasanya baru kemarin ia meminang cucunya, dan sepertinya waktu sudah berlalu dengan cepat.

"Besok pagi, kakek akan pergi ke Paris untuk menyelesaikan masalah perusahaan yang ada disana selama seminggu. Apa kau tidak apa kalau kakek tinggal?"

Sakura mendengus pelan mendengar pertanyaan Jiraiya. "Terserah, lagipula tumben sekali _jii-chan_ menanyakan padaku langsung. Biasanya hanya lewat sambungan telepon."

"Ah~ i-itu, kakek baru saja ingat!" Jiraiya menggaruk tengkuknya tidak gatal, "Oh ya, besok para pelayan lain akan kakek liburkan."

Sakura meneguk susu hangatnya. Ia melirik kearah kelima _butler_ -nya yang berdiri dalam diam di belakangnya, seolah tak mengubris pembicaraannya, lalu beralih menatap Jiraya. "Hm, tak apa. Aku bisa sendiri."

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum lega, beruntung cucunya tidak mengetahui akan maksudnya. Ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun tertahan kala Sakura berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku selesai."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura masih bergelung dalam selimutnya seraya memeluk boneka beruang yang menjadi hadiah _anniversary_ -nya dengan kekasihnya yang kedua bulan lalu. Ia mengeluh saat cahaya matahari pagi menerpa wajahnya, dan angin dingin berhembus menerbangkan anak rambutnya. Tangan mungilnya semakin merapatkan pelukannya, mencari kehangatan yang tersisa saat tak ada lagi kain tebal ditubuhnya.

"Nona Sakura, ayo bangun. Hari ini anda harus bersiap-siap ke sekolah."

Suara bariton yang tidak ia kenali mengusik indra pendengarannya. Mata itu akhirnya terbuka, dan menampakan _emerald_ bening yang sayu. Sakura mengerjabkan matanya, menyesuaikan cahaya terang dalam kamarnya.

"Nona, kalau anda tidak segera bersiap. Anda akan terlambat."

 _Emerald_ itu langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang segar. Melihat salah satu _butler_ -nya yang berdiri membelakangi balkon kamarnya. Cahaya matahari menjadi _background butler_ berambut coklat panjang itu.

Seperti malaikat tampan, pikirannya membayangkan jika ada sepasang sayap dipunggung polosnya dan mempertontonkan perut rata yang six-pack. Bagaimana rasanya jika jemari lentiknya meraba dada bidangnya dan–

"Nona, air hangatnya sudah siap. Apakah anda ingin dimandikan?"

Suara bariton yang tenang itu bagaikan kaset rusak berputar terus dikepalanya dan seketika berhasil membuyarkan imajinasi-nya. Sakura menoleh dan menatap jengkel pemuda berwajah pucat yang selalu memakai setelan jas _butler_ -nya.

–Tunggu!

Bukankah para pelayan hari ini diliburkan? Lalu kenapa mereka sekarang berada di kamarnya?

Sakura terduduk seraya memijat pangkal hidungnya. Ia butuh pencerahan sekarang. Tadi malam ia sudah merayakan kebebasannya dengan segelas bir. Tak banyak memang, tapi itu adalah ungkapan rasa bersuka citanya.

Dan sekarang _mood-_ nya benar-benar _down._ Apalagi mendengar ucapan mesum _butler_ berambut _eboni_ itu.

Sakura terkesiap. Ia langsung beranjak dari kasur dan melangkah kearah Sai yang tengah membawa handuk ditangannya. Sakura menatap tajam Sai yang dibalas senyum mautnya.

"Jangan macam-macam!" desis Sakura rendah. Tangannya merampas kasar kain berbulu itu dan kembali melangkah menuju kamar mandinya. Saat akan memegang knop pintu, Sakura berbalik dan berkata, "Siapkan seragam sekolahku."

 **.**

Air hangat yang ada di _bathtub_ membuat tubuh polos Sakura _rilex._ Akhir-akhir ini Sakura selalu terbawa emosi jika berhadapan dengan kelima _butler_ -nya, padahal ini baru sehari Jiraya memutuskan bahwa Sakura akan dijaga oleh orang kepercayaannya.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Jiraiya, meninggalkannya ditengah pengawasan kelima _butler_ itu.

Sakura menghela napas. Padahal hari ini ia ingin mengajak kekasihnya berkencan. Mengingat hubungannya akhir-akhir ini terlihat renggang. Apakah kekasihnya mempunyai seseorang diluar sana?

Tidak.

Ia percaya bahwa kekasihnya adalah orang yang sangat setia.

Tapi bukankah itu tidak mungkin? Bisa saja 'kan kalau–

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Sakura mengelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh berpikiran macam-macam.

Kemudian Sakura beranjak meraih handuk dan melilitkan ditubuhnya, daripada terlarut dalam perasaannya.

Sakura melangkah malas, tangannya memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya.

Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Neji yang membawakanya _hair dryer_ untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Sepertinya tidak buruk juga mempunyai pelayan pribadi.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura tulus setelah mengambil benda itu.

Neji tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia mengangguk kaku dengan debaran jantung yang menggila. Melihat majikannya hanya berhandukan kain yang menutupi setengah pahanya dan juga air yang masih terlihat menetes dikulit mulusnya. Tangan kekarnya bergetar saat akan menancapkan ujung kabel dengan _stop-kontak_ di bawah meja rias.

Sial.

Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya?

Sakura mengeringkan rambutnya dengan gerakan santai. Ia menghadap cermin besar di samping meja rias-nya. _Emerald_ -nya memandang sosok pria berkulit pucat yang baru saja terlihat dipantulan kaca itu.

"Nona Sakura, anda hari ini akan memakai apa? Merah muda atau _pink_?"

Sakura mengernyit bingung mendengar ucapan Sai. Bukankah seragam sekolahnya hanya kemeja putih, rok lipit berwarna coklat dan blazer hitam? Jadi memang tidak ada yang berwarna merah muda iatau _pink._

Sakura langsung berbalik dan menemukan Sai tengah membawa pakaian dalamnya dengan gerakan melambai.

 _What the hell?_

Wajah Sakura memerah, antara malu dan kesal. Ia melemparkan _hair dryer_ yang tengah dipegangnya ke arah Sai dan berhasil dihindari pria _eboni_ itu. Suara bedebum keras menandakan benda tak berdosa itu hancur mengenai dinding.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! DASAR MESUM!"

Sakura berlari menerjang tubuh Sai, dengan kepalan tangan yang sudah siap siaga.

 _"Shannaro_!"

 **BUGH!**

Sakura segara merampas benda terlarangnya dari tangan Sai yang sudah terkapar jatuh dengan tidak _elit-_ nya. Beruntung handuk yang melilitnya tidak merosot. Masih tercetak jelas perempatan siku dipelipis Sakura. Ia memberikan _deathglare_ pada Sai yang merintih kesakitan.

"Aku sudah bilang, siapkan seragamku! Bukan malah pakaian dalamku yang kau bawa! Dan warna merah muda dan _pink_ itu sama saja, dasar bodoh!" geram Sakura dengan napas yang memburu.

Sakura melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Neji yang menatapnya dengan wajah sedikit pucat. Ia menunjuk Neji dan Sai bergantian seraya berkata, "Kau, bawa dia keluar!"

Dengan sigap Neji membopong tubuh Sai keluar kamar majikannya yang disambut bantingan keras pintu kamar Sakura.

Sakura memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Benar-benar pagi yang indah."

 **.**

Sakura memandang aneh sarapan paginya. Bayangkan saja, sepiring nasi goreng yang diberi dua buah timun irisan seperti mata, sepotong sosis seperti hidung, setengah potong dari telur dadar seperti mulut yang tengah tersenyum lebar dan saus yang berbentuk garis-garis, seperti kumis kucing.

Dahi lebar Sakura mengerut, ia sepertinya tidak asing melihat bentuk wajah yang ada dipiringnya.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan, nona? Apakah makanannya tidak enak?"

Sakura mendongak. Ia memandang Naruto sejenak, lelaki itu tengah meletakan segelas susu di samping piringnya. _Emerald_ -nya beralih ke menu sarapannya, mengerling berulang kali.

Dan benar saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan ulah _butler_ kuningnya itu. Tentu saja replika wajah yang ada dipiringnya adalah wajah Naruto, _butler_ -nya yang bertugas menjadi koki pribadinya.

Sakura menghela napas. Dapat ia rasakan beban seberat sepuluh ton, menindih kepalanya. Kemudian ia memakan sarapannya dalam diam, mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto seolah angin lalu.

Kali ini ia mengalah, karena ia tak ingin menghancurkan napsu makannya. Lain kali, ia pasti akan membalas perbuatan mereka. Ya! Dan mendepak mereka menjauh dari hidupnya. Hn.

 **.**

Sakura duduk nyaman dijok belakang mobil _Limousin_ _Maybach Landaulet_ milik kakeknya, yang dikemudikan _butler_ -nya yang berambut merah. Sakura tidak bisa mengingat nama para pelayan pribadinya, karena pada saat perkenalan ia tidak terlalu mendengarkan. Kecuali Sasuke dan si pirang bodoh –julukannya pada Naruto.

Sakura juga sempat beradu mulut dengan Sasori, karena ia ingin menaiki mobil pribadinya. Namun Sasuke lebih dulu meminta –merampas– tas sekolahnya dan masuk ke mobil _Limousin_ ini. Dan kini hanya ada mereka bertiga di dalam mobil.

Laju kecepatan mobil yang ditumpangi Sakura dan kedua _butler_ -nya melambat saat melewati pintu gerbang _Konoha International High School._ Sekolah menengah atas para murid yang berdompet tebal. Namun tidak jarang ada beberapa murid kalangan bawah yang berprestasi dan mendapat beasiswa di sekolah _elite_ ini.

 _Limousin_ Sakura berhenti tepat dipintu masuk gedung sekolah yang berlantai lima. Sasori lebih dulu keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk gadis musim semi itu. Terdengar beberapa murid perempuan memekik kaget saat melihat Sakura dikawal oleh dua orang pria tampan berpakaian _butler_ mengikuti langkah Sakura.

Tentu saja Sakura merasa risih jika mendapat perhatian beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya kagum, kaget sekaligus mengoda? Oh, kalau tatapan seperti itu bukan ditunjukan pada dirinya, tapi pada dua orang pria yang mengekorinya.

Setelah melewati beberapa rintangan –para siswi yang bergerombol mengikutinya, tak jarang ada yang menghalangi jalannya hanya untuk berkenalan pada _butler_ -nya– akhirnya Sakura sampai dipintu kelasnya. Yah, walaupun seragam Sakura sedikit berantakan.

Sakura berbalik menatap tajam wajah _baby face,_ lalu beralih ke wajah _stoic._ "Kalian boleh pulang," ucap Sakura seraya mengambil tas yang dibawakan Sasuke.

"Tidak, nona. Kami akan berjaga disini melindungi anda."

Sakura mengeram frustasi mendengar jawaban pria berambut merah itu. Hah, yang benar saja! Tidak cukupkah mereka melihatnya di rumah? Dan sekarang di sekolah?

"Disini tidak akan ada yang menyakitiku! Lagipula aku harus berkonsentrasi pada pelajaranku dan ini perintah! Atau kalian semua ingin aku pecat?"

Sasori melirik Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. Mereka mengangguk seolah tengah berdiskusi lewat tatapan mata.

"Baiklah nona, tapi ijinkan kami menunggu anda di halaman parkir sekolah?" tanya Sasori dengan senyuman.

"Terserah!"

Sakura sudah tak mau ambil pusing dalam skenario yang dibuat Jiraiya. Ia berbalik dan masuk kedalam kelas, meninggalkan kedua _butler_ -nya yang tengah membungkuk hormat.

 **.**

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, namun Sakura sedang tidak minat ke kantin sekolah yang ramai. Ia memilih menangkupkan wajahnya yang sayu, menatap pemandangan luas halaman belakang gedung sekolah.

 _Emerald_ -nya menangkap warna pirang yang berjalan menuju pohon sakura. Ah, benar saja. Kenapa ia tidak bercerita pada Ino, tentang masalah yang akhir-akhir ini ia alami. Dan ia juga bisa bertanya kabar tentang kekasihnya, mengingat mereka teman sekelas.

Sakura 'pun berlari menuju tempat Ino berada. Sejenak ia mengatur napasnya yang sedikit sesak, mungkin ia harus berolah raga lain kali. Langkahnya melambat saat tujuannya hampir dekat.

Di bawah pohon sakura, dua orang berbeda gender tengah bercanda ria. Mereka tidak menyadari adanya gadis berhelai merah muda berdiri mematung tak jauh dari tempat mereka yang menatapnya penuh luka.

"Gaara."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **A/N**

Krik krik krik

Waduh, gomen kalau humornya terasa garing ;v *plak

Oh iya, makasih banyak buat kak Dinda yang udah bantu perbaiki fic ini *pelukciumkakDinda*

Saya juga ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah follow & favorit fic ini, dan juga buat para reader yang sempet ninggalin jejak(?) di kotak repiu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special thanks to;**

Nyan-himeko, Guest, 41, hanazono yuri, nchie. ainie, 00, Hinamori hikari, uzumaki himeka, SantiDwiMw, Fansanime, YOktf, vanille yacchan, Lucrezia sofia, dan cun tea.

 **.**

 **Mind review again?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam, Deviana-chan^^**

 **30-08-2015**


End file.
